The original family
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Elijah returns to Mistyc Falls to look for Klaus and ends up getting together with the rest of his family, Stefan tries to make a move against them that it poses a serious problem with Damon. Elijah's son Lex also causes problems in the Twon. Warning: contains SPANKING, don't like you? Please Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated especially to my new friend, Hellsleprechaun he is one of my favorite writers ever, and now I would like to dedicate this to the ... Hope you like**

**_Elijah POV_**  
I try to escape a violent past and leave behind my family, waiting for Klaus was dead to bring back my other brothers, my life had been peaceful and normal and had spent 3 months without knowing Mistyc Falls news or my Father, I'm assuming he's dead and that his plan should have failed. As a parent I have learned many new things, times have changed a lot, before parents were more strict and reserved with our children, Now we should be open now but strict in some ways, I could never let Alexander will make his wayward child.  
Today I woke up in the morning and I could hear talking and shouting Alexander by phone, walk to his room and without asking permission to enter the site.

"He is here," muttered my son, give me the phone I look him with suspicion, fearing the worst.

"Quiet Daddy, not who you think but ..." Lex said, I do not answer leave me started talking on the phone, the voice that greeted me was known, a voice you never thought to hear again. I mean Damon Salvatore.

"Elijah, my dear original Vampire ... who gives you bad news but your father, well ... he died 3 months ago" I said, I was feeling something broken in me, even he could not prove that weakness to my son, I cleared my throat and continue the conversation.

"I thought so, now how do you know I'm alive?"

"I did not know, call your child a few minutes ago and told him what happened to the grandfather Mikael, He love him so much that he began to talk about you ... Ho is also a surprise "

"What are you talking?"

"I know Klaus kepping your brothers in coffins, I know where they are and I can help you get" Damon said, I do not think much about this, maybe it was the perfect time to get my family.

"Continuous" I muttered, I could hear the laughter of Damon from the other side of the phone.

"Well, say that Klaus thinks you're in one of the coffins ... we can deceive but I need you to come Mistyc Falls, we can bring your family ... only if you promise to take her little brother of my twon"

"We will take care of them" I muttered, was the moment he had waited a long time, a lot more time than hecould remember, I talked with Damon for a few minutes until I hung up and down the hall to meet my son.

"Dad, I´m Sorry, I dont have told Damon but ..."

"Quiet Lex, you did the right thing ... now go to your room and have your bags"

"Shall we go? To where? Are we running from? "

"No, we dont running ... going back to Mistyc Falls, I have work to do," said in my better father tone.

**Mistyc Falls**  
**Indiana**  
After Elijah left his son in the house of Salvatore, achievement sneak into the new mansion Klaus, did not take long to find the room where the bodies Klaus kept from the rest of his family. Elijah was a hybrid talking to his brother, rushed towards him and rip his heart, seeing what looked Niklaus much surprise.

"Elijah"

"Hello Niklaus ... Then What I missed? " asked the man but his younger brother seemed to have eaten their own language.

"You look surprised to see me Niklaus"

"Maybe we should have a drink ... we have much that discussed, let me ..." Klaus was about to say when words were due to attack hits from brother, Elijah hit him a few times until Klaus could bring him down.

"You have every right to be angry with me brother, but I compliance your wishes ... I put you with the family," he said defiantly, Elijah got up and volvearon to peleear for a few seconds, until Klaus opened one of the coffins and remove the dagger to his baby brother, Kol.

"Do not make me come back to kill you Elijah"

"Do it Niklaus, kill me and then you'll have to deal with our baby Kol ... and we both know that you could not manage their behavior," warned Elijah, then Klaus came back to return the knife in place, to the astonishment of Elijah.

"I Kill Mikael, he's gone forever"

"Then why are our brothers in those coffins?" Elijah asked, then began to tell Klaus that was the fault of Stefan Salvatore and he had things he could not understand.

"I need you by my side, I need my brother ... help me to destroy Stefan and I promise that our family will be together again" was the last sentence of Klaus, Elijah nodded his head before hugging his brother, not I knew if I was doing the right thing in this, Elijah later managed to escape the mansion and met with Damon in the forest.

"Elijah, my original favorite ... back from the dead"

"I came for our deal"

"O yes, let's meet Elijah wanted to kill your brother"

"Damon ... I'm here, so let's talk"

"This will be easy do you have no idea that the mysterious coffin sealed envelope?" asked Damon, Elijah stayed thoughtfully did not really have any answers,

"Well ... I have some witches working on it, so will be a matter of time, know that there there"

"I know Damon, but time is not much for us ... for now and planned a dinner, I expect you to take your brother"

"Why?"

"All in good time, let's end it tonight ho ... Could you take my son too?" asked the man, Damon aintio head, seconds after he was alone in the woods.

**Please review¡**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This Chapter is dedicated to my friend, Hellsleprechaun because it was one of his stories which inspired me to continue writing this = D**_

**House of Salvatore**  
**7: 00 PM**

"Why do I have to go I?" Asked Lex watching and adjusting his sport coat in the mirror, Damon rolled her eyes at him.

"Your father wants you in there"

"Yes, but do not understand this for months now that Dad has tried to stay away from Klaus and now is putting me on a golden platter with"

"That is not true, we only have a plan ..."

"What plan?" Asked the boy, Damon rolled his eyes again as I had never been very patient in their care have teenagers that asked about everything.

"A plan, go have to go now ... Stefan!" Damon cry down the hall and a few seconds after Stefan appeared dressed in his black jacket and something elegant, in fact Damon was dressed in a similar manner.

"Do I have to do this Damon?"

"Yes there is no option ... Elijah want us both stay in the house with Klaus"

"From when we trust in Elijah?"

"Hey, are you talking about my dad" cry Lex

"Your calm down Alexander ... I trust Elijah since our options are gone, Stefan ... leave your grumpy attitude at this time, You will not do or say something stupid at that dinner or I'll kick your ass," said the vampire, Lex only did sound to indicate that continued in the same room, shortly after the 3 came to the house of Klaus.

**House of Klaus**  
**8: 00 PM**

Elijah opened the door and let salvatore enter the home, behind them was his son who just stared without understanding what was happening.

"Damon, Stefan ... Elijah has told me that they want to negotiate so let's do it like civilized men" Klaus said, pointing to the dinner table, then turned his gaze to Lex.

"My dear Alexander how is it that you're here?" wonder, Elijah I look serious, he had a plan of action.

"I have invited him, Damon met me with my son this afternoon and hoped to regain some lost time with Lex"

the man said Klaus smiled and motioned for everyone to sit down. Klaus and Stefan had his own confrontation, it took some time until Damon slapped in the Stefan ass from behind to tell him to shut up.

"Excuse my brother's manners, we're fine dinner with you," said Damon giving a serious look at his brother. They all sat down to eat and started talking about Rebekah, the past, the murder of the mother of Klaus and murder of the father of Salvatore. Elijah and Klaus then told them about Tathia, the first original pretova and its history with it, this was as a way to mock Elena.

"We should not put Elena in this conversation, a word more about it and this dinner ...will be over" warned Stefan but Klaus mocked him.

"Quiet boy, or I'll tear you apart"

"Try Klaus" Stefan said getting up from his chair and throwing it down, Damon got up quickly and put a hand on the arm of her brother.

"Stefan, that was enough"

"Let me go of Damon"

"I said that was enough"

"No.. Let me go" cry Stefan away from the Damon arm, taking a stake in his back pocket, Damon was surprised how do not see it before? then returned to take Stefan's arm,

"Excuse us, need to talk to my brother," said Damon walking towards the exit of the mansion, once loosed out Stefan.

"What the hell was all that Stefan?"

"You should not stop me, I could have hurt or ..."

"Ask a stupid, Stefan he is is stronger than us together,,, I have a plan and ruining these"

"So whether your plan is stupid" cry Stefan, Damon was very upset that he used his super speed to get ahead of his brother in seconds.

"I'm sick of this behavior ...I told you to kick your ass if you did something wrong, you did and I also do my promise ... but when we get home"

"But Damon"

"Save it for later, your ass is going to pay for this imprudence ... now back in the house and apologize and also for me, you say him... I'm taking air di ... Elijah means" muttered Damon, Stefan nodded his head as to see his brother angry, knew not to disturb more. Then back home and obeyed the words of Damon.

"I'll go talk to Damon ... Alexander please follow me" stated Elijah, the boy who apparently was the only one in that house was eating, let her plate and walked behind his father.

"Dad we're doing here?" Lex asked on the way, Elijah will turn to see and motioned to be quiet, the feared that Klaus was listening. Seguieron walking to meet Damon.

"Is all well with Stefan?" Elijah asked, Damon nodded and using only the movement of his lips and a sign indicated a room. Elijah nodded his head.

"Lets go" whisper in the ear of his son, the 3 ran at super speed and found the coffins of the original family.

"Let's do it" whispered Elijah, one of the coffins opened carefully and saw the body almost dry his sister Rebekah, the way a hand through his blond hair of the girl before taking the dagger from the breast of his sister.  
Damon indicated another coffin to Lex, who opened the way and then quickly to meet the body of an unknown man was Finn, he take the knife quickly.  
Elijah kept walking around the room and opened the last coffin, his younger brother Kol was there, her eyes lit up to see the boy so much wanted, he take the dagger quickly too.  
Stefan's screams were heard from the mansion,

"Stefan" Damon murmured

"We must return ... Lex stay and feed your uncles when they wake up"

"But Dad ... I want to go with you, I can not stay"

"Yes you can and you will" said Elijah giving the child back and spanking him with a slight push towards the coffins.

Elijah ran back to the room with Damon, only to find a terrible scene, it was burning Klaus Stefan's arm.

"No" Damon cry trying to run to help his brother, but Elijah pressed it against the wall, it was all part of the charade.

"Bring me the missing coffin and let you go to your brother," said Klaus, Damon accept the deal and left the house.

"Go with him Elijah, bring me the coffin and keep my promise to reunite the family," said Klaus, Elijah went behind Damon.

The 2 vampires returned to the room of their coffins and found Alexander feeding Kol , the youngest of the originals and the only one who had fully awakened.

"Elijah" whisper the young vampire, Elijah fast way to his brother and took his arms.

"My little Kol"

"Brother has time is gone?"

"90 years baby, but are now well again and is the only thing I care"

"Elijah, Klaus is dead?"

"No Kol, but I need your help to do something ... we are not alone against" Major seeing his other 2 brothers awakening from death.

A few minutes passed when Damon and Elijah came home followed by Alexander that maintained a diabolicalsmile on his face and holding a tray, Klaus was left shocked to see them,

"Elijah What have you done?"

"I brought the dessert ... besides what I have done is learn not to trust your vulgar promises, we're doing it my way" indicated a recovered Elijah suddenly appeared behind the Kol.

"Long time brother" said the boy, Klaus ran at super speed but trying to flee Finn also appeared and nail a dagger in hand, after Rebekah also appeared doing the same.  
His 3 brothers had undergone Klaus, while Elijah watched with joy the scene.

"You can go now, this is a family bussines," he told the Salvatores, Damon took the arm of her brother before leaving the house.  
The original family hit a little before releasing Klaus it and start destroying the house, Klaus was dismayed that his family hated him but I could not expect otherwise, the reproaches and threats of brothers began making it explode.

"I am the hybrid, it could kill me ... I have nothing to fear them to you"

"No, but yo do when our have the other coffin," said Elijah, Klaus seemed sacary with the idea and few seconds later the front door was opened and Esther, the mother of all of them entered in the place, leaving them shocked.  
Esther direct path to Klaus, who wept with rage and fear at the same time.

"You know why I'm here?"

"To kill me" Klaus whispered.

"You are my son Niklaus, I'm here to forgive you ... I want to be a family again," she told all her children in the place.

_**note**_  
_**I dont Know I'm doing this very well, but I love how it is becoming, I just wanted to give some tension to the relationship of Damon and Stefan in the next chapter, a good spanking come to Stefan... ho Lex is also a great character in this is not it?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Damon path through the woods hold his brother's arm, Stefan just walked with downcast eyes trying to accept what was coming and above all to grasp what had happened at the home of Klaus.

"Damon ... What was all that Klaus's house?"

"It's simple, Elijah and me release the pesky brothers Klaus from confinement, ho and Bonnie could also open the coffin closed ... still do not know who was there ... but we liberated him "

"It means we can kill Klaus?"

"Well ... we do not, but we'll see"

"Your plan worked, brother it was great" said Stefan, Damon snorted superiority

"I know, but this will not save your ass for a punishment"

"Damon, you can not do this ... I am an adult," murmured Stefan, Damon rolled her eyes and dragged his brother to super speed, within seconds they were both in Stefan's room.

"But what?" Stefan asked before turning to look and see Damon sitting on his bed with a brush in hand with a smile on his face and making moves on her lap.  
Where did the brush bag so fast? Stefan asked looking everywhere looking for a way out.

"Come on brother, take your punishment with the same courage with which he disobeyed me"

"Damon, I'm sorry ... I did not want to but you know that it bothers me to see Klaus much and you forced me to go to that stupid dinner in first place"

"I will not discuss that with you, if I asked you to this dinner was for Klaus believed in us, there was more choice and you know that Stefan"

"But ..."

"I do not hear a word more about yourself, stand on my lap or I'll force you to do and that's not going to like Stefan" said Damon, but his younger brother was being stubborn with this, not moving or looking at Damon.  
Damon lost patience and rose quickly, taking Stefan's arm and dragged him to bed and then lay on your lap and start to hit it hard with his hand.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Stefan's screams started out as if it were a crazy being tortured, try getting the grip of his brother, but Damon just had to give a push to return to fall on their knees

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"No more tantrums Stefan, it's time to grow up" Damon murmured, then he unbuttoned his pants and his brother under the flip, take the brush and continued the punishment.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"Damon ... Let me go, im not a child to do this to me "

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"I know, you're worse you behave like a spoiled brat"

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"Damon let me go... you're not my father ... I hate you "he shouted Stefan, Damon said nothing was limited to just put their finger in the Boxers of his brother and bring them down.

"No, brother, please do not do that" beg Stefan

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"You will stop behaving in this way"

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"I'm sick of your fights with Klaus, now ended forever, I will not let you come back to ruin such a plan like today"

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"And if you ever do again, I swear I'll give you spanking every night for 1 month do you understand me?"  
Asked the vampire, Stefan said nothing but just had his head hanging on to the savannah, Damon took this as a challenge and gave about 30 slashes more before stopping.

"I ask you Stefan, if you understand me?" Repeated the vampire, this time Stefan only said Yes like a whisper to respond.

"Okay ... get up" command Damon driving his brother to stand up, then watch the swollen eyes of his brother and got up to hug him.

"Never again Stefan and I will keep my promise"

"I promise, never again Damon" said Stefan clinging to the breast of his brother, Damon mourn for a few minutes left until it was separated from him. Stefan realized that although accommodation was still naked and clothing quickly.

"That is my boy, I want to you get some sleep ... We have laid a very heavy night and need rest, I'll go and speak with Bonnie "

"Yes"

"Good night little brother" Damon said giving him a spanking new Stefan to drive it to his bed, the cry before dropping on the mattress.

Meanwhile in the house of Klaus, Esther had embraced and kissed each of her children, asking them not to ask questions about the past, because she only cared for them to build a new present as a family.  
The original brothers were distributed in the rooms of the mansion leaving Esther alone in the room, very thoughtful. Then Elijah entered the place with his head down.

"My son, Is something wrong?" Ask Esther stroking his chest, Elijah looked at her with a tender look, a look that few times in his life had been.

"Mother, I have no words to express how grateful I am for your return"

"I know son, but also that there is something else that worries you please tell me ..."

"Mother ... I must say that my father is dead ... Niklaus killed him"

"I know son, but it was not your fault ... your father knew what he was facing and I'm sure he is happy to have died in battle"

"But mother, I came here to avenge from Niklaus ... I wanted to kill him, so I returned my brothers to life, and ..."

"You were trying to do what you thought was right ... Choose all right now, all is forgiven between us, "said Esther taking his eldest son in his arms, as if it were just a kid again.  
They broke the embrace to hear Alexander entering the room, looking for his father.

"Lex, son ... come here," whispered tenderly Elijah, the tone of his father impressed her son very surprised as to the way Elijah put an arm around his shoulders and turning to his mother.

"You must meet my son ... his name is Alexander" said Elijah, Esther smiled and took the child's hand.

"Alexander? Like my eldest son died ... Hello dear, "said Esther, Lex seemed to be afraid and just whisper a hello.

"Quiet, you do not have to fear from me ... "

"Sorry mother, he only has scary beacuse he dont know you" Elijah said cheerfully, Esther smiled again.

"I thought so, you're just like your father when he was your age, in every way ... but quiet Alexander have time to meet" the woman said, Alexander felt his head and a small smile.

_**Note: Esther mentions a reference to the name of Alexander, in this story I like to think that the first son of Esther (who died as a human on the true story) was called Alexander and that is why Elijah gave him that name to his son .**_  
_**I wanted to give this moment to the relationship Stefan and Damon, see one Damon that cares and wants to Stefan but also correct his brother when he deserves it.**_  
_**Please Review**_


	4. Chapter 4

2 weeks had passed without news of the originals in the town, this was because they were preparing a formal dance to appear before the people. Addition to Kol, Finn and Esther had to repeatedly change its appearance to suit the new era where they were.  
That night Elena walked to his car when Rebekah's attacked from her behind speaking about that killed her, Rebekah was about to bite but was prevented Elijah appeared, Rebekah looked at him with hatred.

"Do these challenging me sister?" I asked the man

"You are pathetic ... Both are "Rebekah said before disappearing into the wind.

"You okay Elena? Did you hurt? "

"No Elijah ... I'm fine, thank you for appearing"

"Do not worry, it was assumed that this should not happen ... my mother talk to her and she promised not to hurt you, I guess she was lying to us."

"She upset with me, but she will not hurt me ... but talking about your family How is that? Listen to what your mother and ... "

"Elena's all right, we actually have a surprise for all of you"

"What are you talking?"

"I can not say, do not ruin the surprise ..."

"Ok, Elijah did not say to me ... Or now that I remember How is your son? I have not heard from him "

"He is well, trying to get used to living here, but he is a good kid who will do it"

"If there is anything I can do to help, I ..."

"Thanks Elena, I'll keep in mind"

The next morning the dance was coming and the originals had some tailors making suits and dresses in the mansion, Kol kept complaining about the costumes, always hated them.

"But this is ugly, black is very simple for me ..."

"It's the most expensive suit from all.. Kol" Finn whispered as he cooked his pants, Kol rolled her eyes and turned to face him.

"I do not care if it is made of gold ... I do not like this ugly," he repeated Kol, Finn decided to say nothing more, he was sure I could not contain his patience with his younger brother and did not like it much, for luck Elijah entered the room followed by Rebekah.

"Kol, teeny stop protesting both a simple dress, you will use it only one night," said Elijah

"But Elijah does not mean I look bad in there"

"You do not look bad Kol" Elijah said before meeting his own tailor and testing your own costume, put on his tie Kol and stayed looking in the mirror for a while, Rebekah meanwhile painting her nails when her brother called his attention.

"Hey Rebekah tell me how fabulous I am"

"Sorry, can not make me have to do that," she said wryly, Elijah and Kol could not help smiling to see the old fights of the babies of the family were still there, the peace was ruined by the arrival of Klaus started to threaten to kill Rebekah again for attacking Elena last night, Kol came to his defense.

"Do not you have more tricks in addition to the daggers?"

"You look in the mirror again Kol"

"And how are you my father?"

"No Kol ... But these in my house "

"Well being well ... maybe we should go outside," said Kol as a challenge, in seconds, and Klaus were face to face about to hit.

"It was enough," interrupted the voice of his mother, both turned to see her. "Niklaus, come with me," said Esther, Klaus left the room with her.

"You did not have to defend myself, Nik can be a jerk when he want ... still I suppose I must thank you" Rebekah said before leaving the room, Kol smiled with satisfaction, he felt that he had put in his place his brother, but that changed at looking at the expression of Elijah..

"What?" He asked with a shrug and flopping on the couch.

"This behavior yours to challenge everyone should stop Kol"

"But I did nothing Elijah, only told to Nik what he deserved"

"I know, but I do not mean him ... I know you well enough to realize you're angry and when you are angry you tend to get in trouble Kol"

"That's not true" Kol scream, Elijah was 2 seconds in front of him with his serious look and frown..

"Kol" said the man, " I just trying to tell you I need you to behave yourself, especially at the dance ... do not want to spoil the party for our mother right?" He asked, Kol simply nodded before his older brother accommodate the sack.

"With regard to dress you really looks handsome Kol"

"Thanks Elijah" Kol muttered with a small smile.  
Meanwhile Alexander paced the grill, like every day since he came to Mistyc Falls, just wanted to stay away from the mansion and his family, was always on the grill just as they do not know anyone there.

"You are Alexander right?" Asked a woman's voice, he turned to see who it was and came face to face with Caroline and her huge smile.

"Hem ... yes I am Alexander"

"Caroline"

"A taste Caroline you .."

"Actually we already knew, well we had not spoken but we had seen, the 2 times you tried to kill us"

"I ... I'm sorry about that but I did not want ..."

"Quiet, I know you do not look so bad right now"

"Thanks ... I guess," muttered Alexander, Caroline laughed again, then they stood there talking for a while of little things.  
In the village the invitations for the dance of the originals were distributed everywhere, everyone was excited to a formal dance in town, Alexander returned home in the afternoon and met Kol out of the mansion.

"Hey buddy, your father has been searching you for a while, is supposed to be here to measure your dress"

"True ... I completely forgot ... I'll go look now, Byek Kol "Lex ran through the house looking for his father and achievement found in the backyard.

"Dad"

"Alexander Where have you been all day? It is supposed to be here to measure your dress "Elijah was angrybut kept his cool even in the situation.

"Yes, I know I should be here ... sorry ... I'm sorry but I really forget it completely, I was at the grill and I finally made a friend and I ..."

"Lex ... I'm glad to hear about which you are making friends here really makes me happy, but son you can not forget the important things whenever you want, you know you do not like that"

"Dad I'm sorry, please," begged the boy, Elijah thought for a few seconds, he knew he needed to reaffirm a lesson about the importance of commitments to Lex, but given the circumstances of the adaptation of his son in the village, should give a little.

"Well ... we do this, I'll let this incident ... only if you promise that you will behave very well tonight, are you going to behave like a little angel?"

"Yes ... I promise if Dad "

"Well, I hope you keep your promise, son, if I have to punish you for your neglect, I also due for your lie okay?"

"Yes Dad is fine ... I promise"

"Okay, then ... you should go to your room, the tailor is waiting there"

"Ok ... thanks dad" Lex said, kissing her father and then disappeared from the courtyard, Elijah remained in the yard thinking what he should do in the next dance.

**_Note: This chapter is a kind of prologue to what will happen in the next, I hope you liked the few family scenes that were really worked hard on it. Elijah called Kol "teeny" has always been and will be so in the future, please review_**


	5. Chapter 5

The night came and with it the first guests began arriving in what is now called Mansion Mikaelson were all dressed smartly and expected to meet the mysterious family who had organized this ball, Elijah stood at the door welcoming all, Finn did not take join much in, how higher form in the family was his job, however Finn met Elijah otherwise.

"You should go up ... I can stay here for you"

"Why I should go up Finn? Is something wrong? "

"Elijah, I can not handle this ... Let's just say that there is a little person who is not very happy with this dance, "said Finn, Elijah thought first that it was his son and was ready to give a solution to that, but realized how wrong I was when Alexander I get to the very well dressed.

"What do you think? Do I look handsome dad? "

"My boy, your look so amazing ... please help your Uncle Finn to embrace all, be good" Elijah said before leaving by the stairs to the second floor.

"What's wrong with Dad?"

"No ... no Alexander Ho dad has to do something before the dance starts, everything will be fine you do not have to worry"

"Ok ... By the way Uncle Finn, can you call me Lex? ... is that we do not know much but call me Alexander is not very common today, "said Lex, Finn only gave a slight chuckle as he nodded his head, he did not know why but he felt something special and known in that child, someone reminded him much of the past.  
Elijah came to the second floor and found a path of destruction in its wake, there were many things scattered everywhere and everything led to the quarter-Kol, the fast track to enter the room and find her little brother lying on his bed watching television.

"Young man, can you explain what this all means?" Asked crossing his arms as if it were the strictest father century, Kol is turning to him with a smile on his face Sinic.

"I'm watching TV, do you know?" Asked the boy, Elijah ran ahead of him and quickly turn off the television.

"I suggest you leave that attitude with me right now and start Kol explain that it is all the clutter in this room and in the hallway ... plus why you're not dressed yet?" Elijah began to feel more uncomfortable with each passing second.

"I do not get the stupid thing and get to pretend to be a stupid man, I'm not ... well not that I give explanations to you, you're just an idiot with an air of grandeur" yelled the boy, Elijah was more than angry in more than 1 century no one had insulted as much as his own brother, no one not even his son had dared to do.

"That was enough," muttered Elijah before running to Kol, take him by the arm and sit on the bed with him over his lap.

"This must be a fucking joke," said Kol trying to get up in the lap of his brother, but Elijah was much stronger than with a simple push accommodate it perfectly again.

"Elijah let me go" begged Kol, while Elijah remangaba a bit the sleeves of his shirt and pulled, and then proceeding by a fast and super strong gust of spanking.  
Elijah's hand to impact over and over jeans cons of his brother, Kol just screamed and kicked all the time.

"Elijah let go, let go me I hate you bastard ..." Kol yelled in a sea of tears, Elijah could not believe the fact his brother in that situation could not shut his mouth obscene, so a strong pull on her pants and then make the same with boxers and keep giving spankings, Elijah was using all his strength as a vampire in it-

"Elijah, let me ... You hurt me... it hurts ... There are "

"You got well-deserved Kol, you've long been calling for this and now at last you got it" severely reprimanded more without stopping for a second.

"No that made you think you can talk to me like you did, but it is not "

"Sorry Elijah ... please let me and it hurts ..."  
Kol's ass was hot and red as a tomato, Elijah was sure a few more blows would cause the presence of bruising so stop the punishment.

"Are you going to behave now? Or should we go with your spanking Kol? "Asked the elder, Kol crying like a baby just nodded, before his brother up from his lap.  
Kol was weeping as she rubbed his back pain and muttering nonsense to the hatred of Elijah, the man got up and knelt before his younger brother, with great speed and strength I take the pants and the Boxers of the legs, same with socks.

"What are you doing? Are you going to keep hitting me? "Asked Kol letting out more tears from his eyes and a very large nasal tone.

"No, not now ... Since I can not trust you to put on your suit, I wear it myself," said Major to open the closet and take out the clothes there.

"Elijah, this is embarrassing ... I can do it alone," muttered Kol who kept mourn and pouting, Elijah turned and walked toward the boy with the Boxers and pants in his hands.

"You had your chance ... Go on his foot" command Elijah, Kol would not do so Elijah turn it back and gave him 2 strokes on each buttock, then bend the foot of his brother got him back and Boxers , then did the same with the other foot.

"Please Elijah, this is embarrassing, I'm not a baby" said Kol calmer this time, Elijah did not care the entreaties of his brother put his pants and climbed into the waist with great force, causing a moan Kol little to feel the thick cloth between his buttocks.

"We also take away this" Elijah muttered forcing his brother to raise his arms to get the coffee shirt from his body, then turned his white shirt Kol.

"You have 5 minutes to finish getting dressed, buttons while the shirt, tie and coat well groomed too ... If you disobey me again Kol, I continue with your punishment," said the man, Kol just nodded without looking into his eyes.  
Once Elijah left the room to see his mother, Kol continued to cry while dressed properly, he was so angry to be treated as a child and was about to make a real tantrum on the bed when Elijah back to him.

"Are you done?"

"I lack only the sack" muttered Kol, Elijah way to him and helped put the sack, could see the tears streamed from her eyes still puffy from Kol

"Are you ready, Kol ... do not want any problems or temper tantrums have been down or you can crawl from the ear back to this room and give you a beating of your life, would you be nice?"

"Yeah ... I promise Elijah" muttered the boy, Elijah would run his fingers on both sides of the face to wipe the tears to his brother, then embrace briefly.

"I love you teeny"

"Me too Elijah, sorry"

"I know" said Elijah, Elijah few seconds after he left the room with an arm around his brother, seeing again the mess of things in the hallway.

"Ho Yeah, when the party ends ... you clean up all this Kol"

"Yes sir" murmured the boy reluctantly, then dropped to the party and joined the rest of the guests, repeatedly Kol could not stop touching his ass, he was certain that the burning and there would ache for days Elijah pointed to a young lady near Kol, the rolled eyes, but approached to greet her.

"Mayor Lockwood we have officially met, I Kol Mikaelson ... I hope this city will receive as we to it," said Kol kissing the hand of Carol Lockwood, she just smiled until Damon intervened.

"Damon Salvatore... Have we met? "Asked the vampire, Kol face seemed very families but could not remember where, Damon stayed with his hand out for Kol did not receive his greeting.

"I have met many people but you do not excel in them," said the boy sínicamente before going to the party.

"Kol I hear that ... You want to punish you here?" Asked Elijah to take his younger brother's arm, Kol shook his head.

"Sorry Elijah, I set ...I did out of habit but it not happened again, I promise "

"Its ok, but it's your last chance," said Elijah before leaving to give the welcoming speech because as head of the family had to do it, the dance began at the track and all the brothers got original partner, at least for a few minutes.

"What about your date?" Kol approaching wonder Rebekah.

"This busy"

"You've changed Bekah, fall in love with mortals is the first sign of weakness"

"I'm not love him, only brought him to kill him ... Is friends with Elena if he dies, she suffers ... But I have already been reprimanded once and hoped you could help your sister out of it "

"I was being punished ... but do you break the rules of our mother?" Asked the, Rebekah said nothing indicating a great response if, Kol thought for a few seconds even hurt his back could not miss the fun to kill a person and more to annoy her mother, if Elijah would return to punish him this time would not.

"I'm in." responded with a huge smile.

The party continued for a while in the mansion and get Matt Rebekah achievement of the mansion to do his job Kol, but Matt was so good with the girl that she dismissed the idea of killing him and back home.  
Kol could not understand at first that his sister was ruining their fun, back inside the mansion just in time to hear the toast of his mother, took a drink and toast with Finn.

"A great night is not it Kol?"

"Yes ... our mother knows how to organize this kind of thing ..." said Kol, then road to Rebekah had just bid farewell to Matt.

"I was outside waiting"

"I change my mind, we can not do that"

"He gave you 5 minutes of his attention and you fall in love, that are predictable Rebekah"

"You do not have to be rude ... just leave it alone" lr leaving him there alone Rebekah cry, sigh Kol hard because now their fun was ruined, his back ached horrors and could not stop rubbing

"I guess Dad has punished you ..." Lex said mockingly, Kol just turned and made a rude gesture "Kol, also happened to me ... I will not tell anyone, I promise "

"O thank you," said Kol annoying, Lex laughed

"Look on the bright side you can have fun with me now ..."

"How could I? You are a child "

"You too Kol ... Listen to what you said to Rebekah and her plan to kill Matt, and she is crazy but ... I can help you get rid of the "Lex said, or thought Kol accept the offer immediately.  
When almost everyone had left the mansion, Lex approached Matt.

"Matt Donovan, right? ... my aunt Rebekah asked me tell you to join her, on the terrace "

"O thank you ..."

"I am Lex "

"Well thanks Lex" Matt said before going to the terrace, there came face to face with Kol

"You are the daiting from my sister right?"

"Yeah ... I'm Matt Donovan"

"Kol mikaelson" replied the boy with a handshake, Matt did it with good intentions but then began to press Kol stronger and stronger the hand of Matt, he just screamed

"Hey ... hey you're going to break his hand to coreback" Damon said he was attracted to the scene by the cries of his friend, Kol put it s eyes and ran Damon hit but this just broke his neck and let it fall the terrace.  
Damon on to see what was done and found the body of Kol surrounded by his angry brothers, so it was best.  
Elijah came running and knelt beside his brother, was dead but he knew Kol would wake up soon, still felt a latent concern of losing it again, at that time his ear could catch a warm conversation between Matt and Rebekah where screaming that Kol was about to kill him, that Lex had told him she wanted to see. Elijah did not quite understand what had happened but had a slight idea of what their young children had done.

**_Note: I did not delve much on the true story but you should know that when Kol and Finn drank his drink, they fell under the spell of binding of Esther (that part will not change this). This is the first time I write spanking without describing each slap, I really like it and I hope you enjoy the tremendous beating Kol received. Elijah's role was written as it always imagine, the family man who keeps a firm hand with his 2 children and we will see later what happens._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_This chapter is dedicated especially to my friend Hellsleprechaun, for all your reviews and messages inspire me to continue with this .. I hope you like._**

Elijah and Finn took Kol in his arms, the boy was dead even as he was taken to his room and laid him on the bed and wait for the wake, Elijah took his seat for a few minutes with his brother, begging him to wake up early to which began hearing a loud argument in the hall, trying to Rebekah and Lex.

"Why do want to kill Matt? ... I told Kol let him quiet "shouted angry Rebekah while Lex smiled.

"Well we just wanted some fun ... plus I dont see what is the problem Rebekah, you killed my girlfriend too dont you remember?" wonder Lex ironically, Elijah had just left the room Kol willing to talk but her mother intervened.

"It's been enough for tonight" she said seriously

"Sorry mom," murmur Rebekah before leaving the room, Lex was left standing there not knowing what to do until he felt a sharp whack across his back.

"You too ... go to your room, I will be with you soon," said Elijah, Lex obey without flashing, after that Elijah followed his mother to his own room.

"No violence is all I asked ... Rebekah, your son and Kol shamed our family tonight"

"Mother its not happen again ...'ll take care of them personally ... I regret that my son will ruin your dance, I really apologize for him" Elijah said that more than angry with Lex was ashamed that dared to show such behavior, Esther put his warm hand on the face of Elijah.

"Thanks Elijah, I wish the others were like you" she said, Elijah stayed for a few seconds before leaving, Finn entered the room to join Esther and perform the spell that he would join his brothers.  
Elijah did not lose one second after leaving his mother, step on your child's room and looked at him sitting up in bed with his head down and stood in front of him.

"Alexander goes without saying that I am very angry with you right now, but more than that I'm so ashamed and disappointed in your behavior tonight, how could you do this?"

"Sorry dad," whispered the child

"Surely you do, I'm sure it is ... but that's not enough I asked you to be nice, not overlook an incident this afternoon ... and you disobeyed me in the face, betrayed my trust son," Elijah said coldly , Lex was about to drop a few tears but his father's words echoed in his mind and could not mourn.

"So ... It's too late for what I want you to go to bed now, tomorrow you and me are going to have a long talk boy ... good night "Elijah muttered in disappointment before leaving the room, Lex lay on his bed, crying end and after a few minutes he was asleep.

Elijah back to the room of Kol deposition notice the change in his little brother who was now alive again but clearly was fast asleep on his stomach, Elijah road to and cover him with the savanna, he had planned to have the same conversation that Lex gave Kol but now that would be in the morning.

The next morning Elijah woke up early, walk around the room noting that Rebekah had not spent the night there, he was sure would find out the reason for that. After that he met recently raised Kol, sitting in bed playing with his phone, Elijah entered and took the phone to his brother's hands, put it in his coat and his arms crossed.

"Hum .. Good day, "muttered Kol, who clearly was afraid of what might happen.

"Good morning Kol ... can you explain what the hell happened last night?" Asked Elijah, angry but still maintained control over himself, shrugged Kol.

"I ... try to kill the insect called ¿Matt? ... If I wanted good fun with the nosy but that came and killed me ... Damon Kill me¡"cry Kol showing their outrage, but Elijah was much shocked and surprised at the simplistic attitude of his brother.

"How dare you tell me that with so much joy? What you did last night was very bad "

"Sorry ... but no one died except me ... I was who was hurt Elijah "

"It was your fault ... disobeyed our mother, wanted to kill an innocent boy and what bothers me most is that you lied to me, I disobeyed Kol"

"I do not ..."

"Yes, yes you did... I punish you last night before the dance for your recklessness, you promised to be good and you didnt ... You need to be punished Kol "said Elijah, Kol then try to run away with his superspeed but Elijah achievement catch it before he left, he take strong arm before throwing him on the bed.

"I get tired of your behavior," said Elijah to sit on the bed, pulling his brother on his lap, leaving half of the body of Kol on the bed and half on his knees.  
Elijah did not take anything time to start to punish his brother, his hand down again and again against each buttock Kol very quickly and all the strength of a vampire

"I'm old" muttered Kol to cover his face in his elbows to mourn Elijah did not see it, but his brother ignored her pleas and continued to spank,

"If you're old Why you act like a spoiled child having a tantrum? ... always have to behave in this way to get your entertainment ... But that is finish now Kol "Elijah under her pants Kol to hit for 5 minutes more.

"Elijah ... let me ... you hurt me" Kol wept, his tears had begun to fall on the bed sheets and Kol moaned the whole time he felt the hand of Elijah in his ass.

"I asked you for the good you left your childish behavior, you didnt and now you have to deal with the consequences " chided the eldest, Elijah took the elastic Kol boxers and throw them down hard.

"Elijah, please ... not anymore ... I'm sorry brother ... sorry"  
Elijah gave Kol a couple of strokes, particularly strong in the thighs, Kol buttocks bright red and seemed, was on fire and the boy could not stop to mourn.

"Okay ... get up" Elijah commanded, putting his younger brother on his own feet. Kol was crying and looked at the floor, Elijah got up and put her warm hand on his shoulder.

"Kol, I want you to go to the corner for a while until I return," he said gently, Kol nodded and walked with bare butt to the corner, that did not like but he was not emotionally ready to talk with Elijah.  
Elijah left the room slowly and just after closing found in his back on his son, Lex was standing with his head down.

"Kol is fine?" Muttered Lex

"Yes, ... he will be fine and has been punished for his behaviour"

"I guess I get the same"

"Yes boy ... But first I need to understand ... you follow me? "Asked the man, pointing to Lex's room, the boynodded and followed him.

"Well ... Alexander Explain why you wanted to kill Matt? ¿Rebekah asked you or was Kol? "

"No dad ... Rebekah has nothing to do with this, she asked Kol to leave Matt alone and it was I who joined Kol to kill him "Lex muttered, Elijah was really surprised.

"Why would you do that? Alexander, I am your father and I know better than anyone else ... you're not a murderer ... so tell me the truth Why did you want to kill Matt? "

"Why Rebekah deserved it she killed my girlfriend first ... can not remember Amber?" Asked Lex, Elijah had to take a deep breath to calm down before sitting down to talk with your child, it really was a conversation difficult to maintain.

"So that was why, you were trying to get back at Rebekah"

"Yes"

"Alexander ... is that Amber was not fair, Rebekah had no right to make a vampire but I must remind you who killed your girlfriend, I was me ... not Rebekah ..."

"But it was his fault, Rebekah turned and you had to kill her to protect me, if Rebekah had not become anything like that had happened... I do not see that she can keep a human boyfriend and I not"

"No Alexander, things are not like you think ... the fact of Amber simply should not happen ever, she should not be a vampire ... Matt is human and if you are really upset with Rebekah for what he did to your girlfriend, realize that last night you were about to become what you hate most "Elijah said sweetly, and was trying to make her see his point in his son of the good way with words that ultimately left a better impression on Lex.

"I guess so ... I really do not want to kill Matt, everything was Kol idea ... I just call him"

"But you participated in it, you're as guilty as Kol and that is why you will receive the following spanking"

"Dad, please ... understand me was a mistake, but will not happen again"

"Of course not happen again, I'll make sure that ... well you and me had a deal... I dont punish you for missing the measurement of the suit, I didnt because you promised to behave yourself ...Nor did and just as I promised I will punish you for two reasons "

"But"

"I do not want to hear any more," said Elijah before pulling his son on his lap, he was so strong that it was not struggle.

Elijah bare back of his son, he had planned to leave a better and faster with Kol lesson, then began to lower his hand hard on the buttocks, Alexander felt the sharp pain in his back with each slap however did not complain , understand that when his father was determined to show him a lesson, no human power to convince him otherwise, he knew well that all the punishment was well deserved.  
Elijah was dedicated only to give strong spanking for a long time, Lex just cry and her tears choked her hands, but when he felt the first lash of the belt of her father, everything changed.

"Aww ... Dad ... please stop now ... I've learned my lesson, I'm sorry, sorry I will not betray your trust "

"I hear you say so many times and have never fulfilled the promise" Elijah said, giving lashes a flurry of quick and strong, while the back of Lex was marked with broad red bands everywhere.

"Sorry dad ... please ... It hurts a lot "but Elijah prayed Lex had to hit him for a little time before stopping, Elijah left his belt to one side and saw that her son's butt was completely red and hot, much more than the rear of Kol.

Elijah accommodation Lex clothes and then leave it sitting on his knee mourn.

"No longer baby ... daddy have you Lex ... I have you"

"Sorry Dad, I really do ... I did not think it right last night .."

"ShSh son, I understand but that's left behind," said Elijah to catch the head of his son in his arms, soon Lex was completely quiet, so that Elijah put it on their own feet.

"We still have a point to try ... please wait in the room ... go for Kol" ordered the vampire, Lex nodded and went back to the room of Elijah Kol who was still in the corner, incredibly only half an hour had passed since he was and there was clearly more at ease now.

"Your time is over Kol Have something to say?" Asked the vampire, Kol is turning and hugged his brother tightly.

"Sorry I'm sorry for Elijah ... what I did, please forgive me"

"Okay ... you've Kol been punished and I have forgiven you, now go to the room that we still have to discuss an issue."

Elijah had his children sitting on the couch while he remained standing before them with his serious look.

"This is what will happen from now ... both are punished"

"Punished? I'm old Elijah "Kol complained

"Kol ... suggest you stop contradict my orders, you are not more than a child who needs to know your limits and I will teach you ... now you will be quiet or I'll give you back a couple of spanking"

"Sorry" muttered Kol

"Okay, you two will not leave this house without my permission for the whole month except for school and just that ... and if you 2 are going to start taking classes again ... bed at 10 for 2, no TV, no phones "

"But Dad ... that's not fair What are we supposed to do here all day?" Asked Lex

"Alexander, you can get to study and read ... or can spend some time on my knees every night throughout the month What you decide?"

"Well, ... read does not sound so bad," Lex muttered, Elijah smiled a little

"It believed Alexander ... now I want you to go up and apologize to your grandmother for last night, when you return to do your own Kol going to do the same"

"Yes," murmured the 2 with discouragement, Lex left the room to the second floor, meanwhile Elijah found a branch of sage burned in the living room floor which gave him no bad feeling, Kol was sitting on the step couch until he saw enter Nik.

"Surely you must be uncomfortable sitting there," said Nik gracefully, Kol made a rude gesture willing to talk but a single gesture of Elijah did not provoke

"Niklaus, stop bothering our brother ... he is trying to change"

"I do not think that Elijah. - .. Kol always be Kol ... but we'll see "Klaus said before starting to read the newspaper.

Alexander went upstairs and walked slowly into the room Esther, he take a look and noticed that he was not then noticed a bad spell book hidden in the wall, take it with curiosity simply noting that it was a spell, a Hebrew spell could barely understand but still understood the few words that were not good.  
Meanwhile in the room, Elijah was still trying to understand why he burned sage, lying on the floor and seemed to recover his humor Kol every second, but when Rebekah came home.

"Well ... Well ... well ... here is our little girl, "he said, getting face to face with his sister.

"Get out of my way Kol"

"All night out ... that scandal ... hoped you got something better That at Matt?"

"If you do not shut up your mouth ... the next thing will come out of your mouth, its going to be youre teeth," said Rebekah before you can spend a few meters, as the goofy smile Klaus stopped her from leaving.

"Do not start Nik"

"I said nothing" Klaus whispered.

"I'm bored ... our sister is a prostitute, but ..." the words of Kol left when Elijah felt very strong squeezing his arm, then he turned and gave him 5 spanking strong.

"Elijah Ahahah ... That hurts, "complained Kol rubbing her butt.

"This will keep going until you change that attitude Kol"

"Sorry ... I just need entertainment"

"What are you waiting for? Go and get it "suggest Nik.

"No he can not, he is punished"

"Elijah, we may be punished ... the starting tomorrow, lets get some fun"

"Not funny it alone ... Nik come with me is the least you can do for me after you stick a dagger in my heart "

"Ok, why not? ... I did not drink much last night that you tried to kill Matt, I guess I can do now, "said Klaus went to the door, behind the Kol.

"Kol I did not say you can go," said Elijah, Kol is turning its gaze puppy.

"Please ... Elijah, please just today ... please ... please"

"Okay you can go Kol, but Niklaus not lose sight ... do not get me wrong you're still punished young men but only you are free tonight"

"Thank you Elijah ... thanks, thanks"

"Yes you please leave, this house has many men hanging around," said Rebekah

"Just like your Bekah" Kol replied sarcastically

"Good luck to the two" Rebekah yelled to throw his bag, the 2 brothers ran out of the room.

"Rebekah"

"You do not Elijah"

"I'm worried about our mother, have you noticed strange?"

"A dead for centuries, how would it be?"

"It's just that I found burnt sage, that means he did a spell of privacy"

"She like these things, but ask the Finn is like his guardian"

"I did not trust Finn ... he hates what we are, always have"

"If you probably do not trust him, why did not you tell that the mother of your child was his girlfriend, bitch Sage"

"Rebekah I have no reason to explain that ... I was just wondering because I think our mother is doing something bad"

"Not true, my mother only came to join us ... she loves us, all will be well Elijah"

"Well I guess we'll see ... Now can you explain where you spent the night? "

"Elijah, please ... is what I do with my life"

"I know Rebekah, is why I not treat you like Kol ... just do not forget that you're still my little girl trusted that make good decisions"

"Thanks Elijah, now I'm going to change this dress is killing me" Rebekah complained before climbing the stairs, while Lex low running with a leaf burnt in their hands,

"Dad ... Look what I found in Grandma's room "

"Alexander, do you have touched things that are not yours?"

"Not I just found it ... look," he said giving the role his father, I notice that Elijah was a spell in Hebrew and if I can decipher what he said, was a spell-binding and was sure his mother had in them ... their suspicions were true because Esther was not at all worried about them.

**_Note: Rebekah spent the whole night with Damon though she did not mention it to his brothers and I dont have planned that to happen ... I'm trying to show paternalistic side of Elijah, with Alexander Kol and 2 because they will always be their little children ... are surprises for the next chapters for example... Esther and someone returns unexpect..._**


	7. Chapter 7

Elijah knew that his mother had put a spell binding upon all original, yet he could not understand why this had happened, he had a feeling that everything had to do with the conversation of Elena Gilbert had with his mother , so joined her and took her to the woods to talk. Elena looked nervous what to believe Elijah she knew much more than it seemed.

"Why are we here?"

"I wanted to show you something Elena" Elijah said, pointing to the underground cavern where vampires can not enter, Elena was unsure of his decision but continued talking to him.

"Do you know this place too?"

"Yes ... Below us is a cave in which I played as a child that connects to a tunnel system that extends throughout the area ... It's like my mother says there must be a balance "

"Elijah, I think you should go home ... with your son probably needs you"

"Alexander is well ... I'm here because I admire you, Elena ... you remember me the qualities that I valued before my mother became us in vampires ... Not in your nature to be wrong. and yet when asked about the meeting with my mother the other night you lied to mein the face. "Elijah said with disappointment waiting for Elena showed any regret but it was not that way.

"It is not true ... I told you all that your mother wanted was to start again "

"I can hear the beating of your heart jumps every time because you are dishonest with me, you lied to me at the ball and you're lying to me now ... Tell me the truth. "Warned Elijah, his father's sixth sense warned that Elena was hiding something more serious.

"I did not want that to happen."

"What, Elena?" 'Asked the fury and despair, so that Ellen began to tell the truth, she was so terrified.

"We were told that what was inside the coffin was going to kill Klaus but when we discovered it was your mother ... Do not know what to think, but when she asked see me, I thought she could help and would find a way to kill Klaus ... But Klaus is not only who wants to kill. "

"She wants to kill us all, right?"

"She wants to undo the evil I think, I'm sorry ... Elijah I wish there was something I could do to help. "

"You know, I've learned one thing about my time here on earth ... Be careful what you wish for." Murmured the man, took a heavy blow on the floor and it broke, then took Elena in his arms and threw herself into the bottom where Elena threw into the cave and then went through the tunnels, take his phone and call Rebekah.

"Rebekah, I need your help ... this is not going to like anything but I have proof that our mother is trying to kill us"

"What? These crazy Elijah "

"Rebekah are united by a spell what happens to one happens to everyone ... I can prove it" Elijah muttered before taking a stone from the ground and cut his hand across the phone Rebekah started bleeding too, his heart broke in a second... was real what Elijah was saying.

"Rebekah sorry to do this, I know you trust on our Mother ... Anyway I have to stop and I need you to go down to the cave, and locked Elena up there and you will enjoy your time with it ... just do not kill, "he said before hanging up, Rebekah was so angry with his mother and Elena shot toward the cave.  
Meanwhile in the Grill, Alaric and Meredith discussed the serial murderer who terrorized the members of the council, Niklaus hear part of the conversation and laughed at them.

"Let's not blame the new family in the city, just because you have a fugitive murderer ... Do not tell us, my brother and I are here just to let off steam Kol Is it true? "

"Right." Said the boy, who walked as the shadow of Klaus, in other circumstances would not stop to speak but the beating he gave Elijah his back seemed to be having an effect, Klaus road and sat at a table followed by Kol and large wince on his face,

"I guess we should thank Elijah, that expression on your face brother"

"Shut up Nik" the boy muttered, without looking at Klaus who gave a snort of fatigue.

"Very well ... What happen with you now? "

"Nothing"

"Kol ... I have spent the last 1000 years with you ... I know you better than you think and something is happening to you, you can say me"

"What if? ... let us first you killed me 90 years ago and kept me locked in that box ever since, now leave me free in a world interesting and Elijah does nothing but punish and spank me ... I want to go and have fun without my big brother is behind me "declare Kol, he really loved Elijah like a father but could not help but feel restricted in every way.

"Kol Ho we're not a princess, Elijah only punishes you for that you deserve"

"Thanks Nik, you're really helpful ..." said the boy, Nik laughed sarcastically him a little.

"Kol Look, I know how annoying it can be Elijah ... here with us when I leave him in 1500 was not just because they no longer go to Katerina, was because I was so upset to their morals and all that ... but then I realize that Elijah loves us all, even though they steal from his son, he never hate me "

"Seriously?"

"Kol, Elijah loves you ...I remember when you were born and you slept in his arms or the times he had to save from the punishments of our father ... if you want to stop feeling this way, maybe you should try to behave better," said Klaus, Kol was feeling better with these words, but the pain in her back toward him feel angry and eager not to see Elijah anymore.

Stefan spoke by telephone with Caroline and Ric had spent a whole day and had not seen Elena, then entered the house.

"Hello, Stefan" Elijah muttered

"He caught Elena" Damon murmured.

"In fact, she is with Rebekah, as you can imagine my sister is dying to rip her throat ... So if you want to save the life of Elena, I need your help to arrest my mother. "Elijah explained quietly.

"I'm a little ashamed to admit it, but when it comes to killing witches revived a thousand years, I'm a little out of practice." Damon said with irony.

"Yes, unfortunately even in death, my mother does not seem to want to stay dead ... not with the spirits of nature on your side."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"The witches who liberated my mother, she is getting power of his bloodline ... That line needs to be broken. "

"Breaking?"

"Yes, that means ..." Elijah's words were interrupted by Stefan

"You want the kill her."

"You know I'd do it myself, but I have no idea where are ... Also, seeing immediately would know my intentions, do not expect to be hurt by you in any way, have up to 6 minutes after 9 to find them." Elijah warned.

"Oh, you're super-specific."

"At 9:07, the moon will be full ... My mother has the power you need to kill me and my family, if not stop then, Rebekah kill Elena. So we all have our time limit and I suggest you start looking, "said Elijah before leaving the house of Salvatore who was very distressed by the situation because Elena was trapped with Rebekah without their knowing both girls claimed only by Stefan , betrayals and normal girl stuff that made them hate each other.

Meanwhile Esther and Finn met with Bonnie and Abby at the place where witches massacred, were making a huge ritual to end the originals and Finn was willing to sacrifice for the good of humans.  
Elijah back to the mansion to pick up his coat, into the night and he had a hunch that would be a heavy night.

"Dad is all right?" Asked Alexander to see the tired face of Elijah, the feigned a crooked smile and hug your child.

"Yes.. all is well baby ... I'm just a bit shocked by all that has happened in the last days"

"Is it so Kol and me did last night? Dad I'm sorry if I cause any major problem with the grandmother or the common people ... I ... "

"I appreciate your apology but Alexander is not for you, this has nothing to do with you or with Kol" Elijah admitted without the what came to think the Salvatore brothers were unwilling to help end their only hope of life, so Stefan and Damon created a new plan and used it to Ric, Meredith and Caroline at the Grill.

"I remember she for last night ... She looks a little something delicious. "Kol mumble his brother when gorgeous Caroline entered the Grill, Klaus volume of his beer before answering smile and his brother.  
"Say another word and I will provocare more pain on your ass" Klaus whispered, before Caroline was approached and the salute.

"Caroline."

"Oh, are you."

"Would you join us for a drink?" Asked Klaus, including choir Kol made up their own beer.

"Mmm, I'll die of thirst, but thanks." Caroline answered before turning around to leave the place, Klaus was still smiling.

"Is not it stunning?"

"It certainly looks good running from you." Kol said sarcastically, Klaus rose from his chair and started walking.

"I take it as a challenge ... Be good Kol, now back, "Klaus said before leaving the grill and go after Caroline, Kol pouted, he was alone again but fortunately for them was a girl calling his attention, Meredith playing pool alone, a few meters the.

"A woman of your caliber ... you should choose a better company. What is your name, honey?"

"Not interested"

"Let's try again ... I start. I Kol. "

"Why do not you lost, Kol?"

"And why do that? I like small things with sharp tongues. "Said Kol playing Meredith's face, she slapped him before Alaric appeared in his defense.

"I'm sure she told you that you missed." Murmured Ric, Kol smiled sínicamente

"I'm sure I do not care." Said wryly, Kol is turning to beat Ric but this will nail a dagger with white oak ash and killed him momentarily.

With the death of Kol momentary spell of Esther stay found for Finn was killed in the middle of the ritual, Rebekah also stay dead in the cave which allowed Elena to run to safety and Elijah fell dead in front of his son.

"Dad ... Daddy, daddy daddy ... please wake up" cried Alexander the inert body of Elijah, but to see that the blood ran from his father's body, he realized he was dead. Alexander cry with despair, did not understand what was happening.

The only original he did not die was Klaus, the only felt a slight decrease in strength in the chest and began screaming at Caroline and demand answers, then understood all in his head for something told him it was Kol so we ran back to the Grill and saw his younger brother being carried by Stefan and Damon in the alley, Klaus ran he take the dagger from the breast to Kol, demolition Damon and took Stefan's neck.

"I should have killed you for months."

"Doing Klaus, that's not going to stop that Esther mate" Damon yelled

"What you said about my mother?"

"Did not you know I am a friend of your mom? ... Yes, we have much in common ... She hates you as much as I

"Stefan yelled in anger. All had returned to the original life that Kol was still unconscious, Finn back to finish the ritual, Rebekah continued to pursue this time to kill Elena, Elijah revived in the eyes filled with tears of Lex.

"Dad" Lex said with irony

"My boy ... do not worry everything is fine now, or I will go ... okay, okay" said Elijah momentarily shaking his son in his arms, then understand what to do if he wanted to keep his family alive.

"Lex, I know.. you not understand what is happening ... I can not explain now but I need your help ... please follow me" said the vampire before running off Alexander behind him.  
Klaus was about to break his neck to Stefan when the cry was heard Elijah Alley Grill.

"Leave it go! We still need him, Niklaus. "

"What did Mom? What did Elijah? "Klaus asked, but did not answer Elijah only way dangerously to Damon.

"Tell me where are the witches ... or my sister Kill Elena now." Warned the man as if he were speaking to his son.

"You said we had until after 9." They complain Damon

"I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to do his work early." Warned Elijah with the phone in hand, Damon and Stefan looked they were completely hemmed in that situation, they should choose between Bonnie and Elena and for them the answer was clear.

"They're in the woods ... in the abandoned house" Damon murmured

"Thanks for your help but you must finish your work, and Elena do not die" Elijah said, he wanted one of the Salvatore kill the witches, he could not do so without losing his live with some of them and was not willing to take risks, Stefan and Damon had no choice but to go home and do the job.

After a few minutes Kol woke up in the backseat of a car, because Elijah and Klaus had lying around to go to confront her mother.

"What happened?" Asked the boy confused

"You die Teeny, but these fine now," said Elijah who kept his eyes on the road.

"It's true ... that damn hunter and that bitch ... I will kill" Kol annoying cry

"No Kol, you're not gonna do anything ... we have bigger problems now"

"What are you talking Elijah?"

"Yes Dad What's going on?" Asked Lex, Elijah felt the pressure of two teenagers asking for the truth, so he quickly explained what Esther was doing.

"That damn witch ... I will kill her on my own" said Lex with his vampire face, only lacking a serious look of Elijah for the hide fangs.

"Lex, we're talking about your grandmother"

"She's not my grandmother, she trying to kill you Dad... What mother would do that to your own son?" Asked Lex, Elijah did not know that answer, was the worst had happened in centuries, not even he knew he would do when was found face to face with his mother.

**_Note:I wanted to introduce a little more to Klaus, I love his character on the show and it was time to show a little more concern for his family (specifically Kol). I hope you liked this and stay tuned for the next chapter (will be spectacular .. I promise) _**

**_I thank Hellsleprechaun for helping me choose a little of what lies ahead and Charlotte-Renesmee Cullen, for all his reviews._**


	8. Chapter 8

Elijah parked his car on the principles of the ugly side of the forest.  
"We have to walk from here"

"Well, let's hurry ... our mother must have begun his ritual" Klaus said that under the car first, Kol, and Lex in the back had loosened his belt when Elijah began to speak.

"Alexander, you wait me here"

"What? But Dad ... I want to help "

"you'll help me if I know you are safe ... this is not your problem ... is ours and if you face it you can die ... I do not want that to happen"

"Dad" complained Lex with a pout, Elijah smiled wryly before leaving the car with Klaus and Kol, his starting to walk into the woods again.  
The ritual continued Esther, she and Bennett witches were still waiting for the moon reached its greatest power when Finn could feel the aroma of his brothers very close to them.

"They come mother."

"No, it's too early ... The moon is not high enough." Said Esther to tell the Bennett after they entered the house, seconds later Kol , Elijah and Klaus were facing with Esther.

"My Sons, come"

"Step on my side" murmured Finn, he was willing to fight his brothers for defending his mother.

"Okay ... You can not go." She said walking to the center of the pentagram was drawn on the ground, then the torches around him began to burn in fire and everything started to shake.

"That's lovely, we're stuck here while playing the favorite son lamb of sacrifice ... How pathetic you are, Finn" Kol said.

"Be quiet Kol ... Your brother knows the virtues that you can not even imagine"

"Whatever you think about us, kill your own children would be an atrocity." Elijah in the conversation of his mother, he was so angry that he was willing to cut his head off his mother but he wanted to understand things first.

"My only regret is not leaving them to die a thousand years."

"Enough. All this talk is boring me ... It ends with this mother or I will send you back to hell. "Cry Klaus.

"For a thousand years I have been forced to watch and feel the pain of each victim, as he suffered when sprinkled blood ... Even you Elijah... say you are Noble are no better ... you betrayed your family, Finn the trust placed in you "

"What are you talking mother?" Asked Finn, Elijah was trying to find the right words, he had not betrayed the trust of Finn, because Sage was a free woman when he met her, it was still time to digest the truth and freed of that burden.

"I'm not interested in what you think mother, it is clear you have always been a fake and I do not follow this path ... Finn what our mother meant is that I have not been honest with you ... Lex is the son of Sage also" declare Elijah Finn was surprised to hear that name because Sage had thought was dead, clearly was not.

"How long have you Elijah?"

"800 years"

"You're an idiot ... you slept with my girlfriend and had a son together" claims Finn, at the time Lex had escaped the car and run at super speed to the house, when I hear the last words of his uncle Finn is hidden behind a tree, looked like they were talking about it.

"What happened to her?"

"She just used me, she wanted to find you ... when our son was born, she left and never heard of it ... I guess that's still alive somewhere," said Elijah, Lex was totally shocked by what he had just heard, his mother was alive and his father whom he trusted most in the world never told him he felt betrayed and tears welled in her eyes so she ran through the woods.

"All of you ... are a curse on this earth that has spread across generations. If you have come to beg for their lives ... Sorry have wasted your time. "Interrupted Esther to see that the moon had reached its peak, however in the house of witches Damon became Abby into a vampire and that Esther broke the connection with his power.

"No Sisters, do not leave me!" Cry Esther to feel the power going to it, the fire started around crazy.

"Mother!" Cry Finn before taking Esther in his arms and seizing the moment of confusion with the fire, ran with it and disappeared.

After feared meeting with his mother, Elijah walk alone to the car, he notice that Alexander was gone and thought he had gone home, entered the car and hit the steering wheel a little, he was angry with his mother and himself, Elijah take a piece of paper in the glove compartment and began writing a letter, one that left minutes after Elena's room before leaving. The letter read:

_**"Elena, today I did things I hate ... to protect the one thing I value most, my family, if anyone can understand, is you. Compassion is a gift you in Elena. Take it with you. As I take my regret in myself**_  
_**Always and Forever, Elijah. "**_

"Our mother is gone ... Finn too" Nik said it took almost 2 hours looking with Kol his family in the woods, the boy just shrugged.

"It's the best ... our mother out of our lives and if I return to see.. I going to kill her" said Kol

"I know, I think the same ... go home Elijah should be worried"

"No Nik ... I'm not going back with you, this has left me to see how short can be my life ... I want to have fun, I do not want to stay here forever ... tell Elijah... I'm sorry" Kol said before running off at super speed through the forest, Nik do not try to follow, he knew what was best for his brother.  
Rebekah meanwhile let go Elena of the cave, then back to the mansion where he met Elijah.

"Where the hell is everybody?"

"It's over, Rebekah"

"Where's Mom?"

"We have no mother ... Only Esther, and Esther was right."

"What do you mean Elijah?"

"Although I speak of virtue,when it suits my needs I lie, killed and tortured ... Even today an innocent terrified. "

"Elena is not as innocent"

"And use your hate against her to get what he wanted ... I molded you as a sword, my sister. "

"You did do to protect us, Elijah ... you were right ... We deserve to live. We're better than them. "

"Are we? ... Mother made us vampires ... She made us not monsters, we did that, " said Elijah, at the time the conversation was interrupted when Alexander entered the room.

"I can talk alone with Dad?" He asked, Rebekah nodded before leaving.

"Lex Are you okay?" Elijah asked to see the puffy eyes of his son, seemed to have been crying.

"Dad ... trusted you, always have done ... but now I need to tell me the truth"

"Alexander of you talking about?"

"Is it true... My mom is alive?" Asked Lex, Elijah'm petrified to hear that question for hundreds of years had prayed for that moment never came to pass, but now it was happening.

"Son ... you have to understand ..."

"Just answer Dad!" Cry with tears Lex returning to his face, Elijah looked at the ground one second before answering.

"Yes.. she is alive ..." Elijah muttered, his son turned around and started to breathe very hard to mourn, Elijah came and put his hand on his shoulder, but Lex turned to look at his vampire face and pushed , Elijah fell noisily to the floor.

"Why do not you tell me? I had a right to know Dad! "

"I did it to protect you, my boy"

"This was never going to protect me ... I ... I hate you Elijah! I hate you! "Lex scream with all his might before running at super speed and go away from home, Elijah was so distraught that he stayed motionless on the ground, for the first time in years the tears formed in the eyes of Elijah who crying on the floor.

"Sorry ... I'm sorry so much"he said to himself, he had been through so many emotions in the past I could not resist any longer mourn, his family was destroyed and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

**_Note: This is was the last chapter of this story, but do not worry will continue in the following story called "Bloodlines or Mommy dearest (I cant Chose yet)" _**

**_Thanks to all who added this to your favorites, alerts ... thanks for the reviews was great to write this ... please do not lose track of the below, this is far from over and it is noteworthy that this last chapter is the epilogue for what is coming, I can only say one word "Sage is coming to cause trouble"_**

**_Ho I must say I cried to the end, just imagine Elijah showing his more vulnerable side, his true feelings and crying on the floor._**

**_see you soon  
_**


End file.
